The invention generally relates to a method and device for applying ink to ribbons, such as typewriter ribbons and the like, and more particularly to a method, and a device for performing the method, having particular utility in revitalizing ribbons from which ink has been depleted.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the use of ribbons provided for typewriters and the like, ink applied to such ribbons has a propensity to evaporate, as well as to experience depletion as a consequence of normal usage. A loss of ink from such ribbons results in reduced lubriciousness and resiliency. Consequently, ribbons from which ink has been lost tend to experience excessive wear when subjected to normal usage.
Of course, where a typewriter is employed infrequently, it often is deemed impractical and/or uneconomical to replace the typewriter as new models appear on the market. Hence, it sometimes becomes difficult to locate replacement ribbons for mechanically sound but obsolete typewriters, simply because of problems directly attributable to obsolescence. It can, therefore, be appreciated that loss of ribbon ink, due to evaporation, may lead to excessive ribbon wear, which, in turn, can result in a loss of an otherwise serviceable typewriter.
Unfortunately, no practical methods suitable for re-inking ribbons, or devices capable of performing such methods, are known to exist. It should be apparent that there currently exists a need for a method and device through a use of which ribbons for typewriters and the like are revitalized as ink is applied thereto.
It is, therefore, a general purpose of the instant invention to provide a method, and a device for performing the method, through which ribbons such as ribbons for typewriters and the like are revitalized as ink lost through evaporation and/or normal usage is replenished.